die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Police Story 2013
Police Story 2013 (A.K.A. Police Story: Lockdown) is a 2013 Chinese-Hong Kong action crime thriller film directed and written by Ding Sheng, and starring Jackie Chan in another reboot of the Police Story film series. The film is directed by Ding Sheng, who previously helmed Chan's Little Big Soldier. According to Chan, unlike the previous Police Story films where he portrayed a Hong Kong cop, in the new film he portrays a mainland Chinese officer. Like New Police Story, 2013 is a stand-alone installment with a darker tone than the previous installments, which were more comedic. Plot Detective Zhong Wen heads to Wu Bar in search of his estranged daughter, Miao Miao, who is now the girlfriend of the nightclub's owner, Wu Jiang. However, Zhong disapproves of Miao's relationship, which leads to an argument between the father and daughter. Before Zhong can make amends with Miao, he is struck in the head by an unnamed assailant, in a plot orchestrated by Wu. Regaining consciousness, Zhong finds himself strapped onto a chair, and his hands bound by metal wires. He deduces that Wu was after him all along, but cannot conclude why. Zhong also learns that the other bar patrons, including his daughter, are being held captive. Wu phones the local Lieutenant and demands a hefty ransom as well as an audience with prisoner Wei Xiaofu, before leaving the room Zhong is trapped in. Zhong breaks free of the wires and escapes from the room. Scouring the bar undetected, he finds the secret chamber of Wu, which is predominantly filled with posters of a teenage girl and a younger Wu, who once went by the monicker "Spider" when he was a kick boxer. He also spots blueprints of the bar and discerns that Wu intends to bomb the entire bar should his kidnapping ploy fail. Through Miao, Zhong obtains a handphone, which he uses to contact the lieutenant. Unfortunately, Wu soon discovers that Zhong has fled the hostage room. Wu grabs Miao and threaten to dip her hand in a fish tank full of piranhas, forcing Zhong to reveal his hiding place. Re-captured, Zhong offers an impatient Wu his assistance in finding Wei, who has yet to arrive. Wu agrees and gives Zhong two options — defeat one of his henchmen in a battle and be allowed to free three hostages, or admit defeat and find Wei alone. Zhong relents, agreeing to fight. With perseverance, Zhong emerges as victor. Zhong then convinces a reluctant Wei Xiaofu to enter the bar with him. Back in Wu Bar, Wu Jiang reveals the reason behind the kidnapping: he intends to exact revenge on Zhong, Wei, and three other hostages, all of whom were coincidentally witnesses to Wu's younger sister's death. On that fateful day, Wei had wanted to steal medicine for his mother at a pharmacy. Wu's sister was also at the drug store. When Wei's theft is discovered, he panicks and holds Wu's sister at knifepoint. It transpires that she had been pregnant and, due to stress, had committed suicide by slashing her own neck with Wei's weapon. Zhong, who was driving back home, happened to pass by the crime scene, but could not save her. As Wu digests the truth, police forces storm into the bar. The bombs set in place by Wu go off and the criminals flee through an escape route. In the ensuing confusion, Wu leaves with Miao. Zhong gives chase and the trio end up in a rail tunnel. Wu offers Zhong an ultimatum: Shoot himself or let his daughter die. Zhong chooses the former but realises that the gun is unloaded. Wu informs Zhong that he has passed his test and in doing so, has earned his respect. Wu returns Miao to Zhong and prepares to let an oncoming train hit him. Zhong is unable to stop his suicidal act in time but luckily, the train switches tracks just as it is about to collide with Wu. The bar owner is apprehended, while Zhong is sent to hospital. Cast *Jackie Chan as Detective Zhong Wen *Liu Ye as Wu Jiang *Jing Tian as Miao Miao *Yin Tao as Lan Lan *Liu Yiwei as Chief Niu *Zhou Xiaoou as Wei Xiaofu *Yu Rongguang as Captain Wu *Zhang Lei as Quanzi *Liu Peiqi as Chief Zhang *Wang Zhifei as Officer Fang *Zhang Xiaoning as Wu's father *Guli Nazha as Xiao Wei *Wu Yue as Yue *Liu Hailong as Pizhong *Na Wei as Na Na *Cai An as Kun *Director Ding Sheng as a truck driver Production Filming of Police Story 2013 began in November 2012 in Beijing. To prepare for his role, Chan cut his hair short to fit the look of a mainland officer. About his new role, Chan posted on his Sina Weibo account stating, }} Filming wrapped on in February 2013 and post-production began, with the actors re-recording their dialogue. Release A public screening of Police Story 2013 was held at the 2013 Beijing International Film Festival in April 2013. Chan also promoted the film at the 2013 Cannes Film Festival in May 2013. The film was released in China on December 24, 2013. Category:Films Category:Hong Kong film productions Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Unrated films Category:Martial Arts action entertainment Category:Remakes Category:Die Hard in a Nightclub films Category:2010 era releases Category:Die Hard scenarios with Chinese henchmen Category:2013 Category:Die Hard scenarios involving a kidnapping Category:Jackie Chan action films Category:Crime Dramas